


Epithelial (wanna pull you against my skin)

by dasakuryo, Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: Iris wants to get ready for work. Barry has other plans.





	Epithelial (wanna pull you against my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of love and all the thanks go to my amazing partner-in-crime Domi, whose encouragment was vital in my decision to publish this ;) Sos grosa, che ♥
> 
> The title is a mashup of Epithelial and Ribcage lyrics by Crywolf, because I am always terrible with those n_nUu Anyhow, hope you enjoy the story ;)

Warm streaks of sunlight pooled from the window, warming her up through the linen of her nightgown, and though its warmth and that of Barry’s arm resting on her waist were tempting her to burrow back into the covers, all Iris needed to do was to get out of bed at last to start her day. Namely, she had to get ready for work, unless she seriously wanted to risk being made redundant. Yet, her endearing and loving husband apparently had plans in an entirely different train of thought. As soon as she untangled herself from the improvised hug and the sheets rustled under her moving legs, Barry's arm was back around her, tightening around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered, his breath warm against her neck.

She had barely knelt onto the bed to slide off it and Barry was already kneeling behind her and cutting off her retreat, trying to coax her into staying with that clever teasing of his. A bubble of laughter rose in Iris throat and she tried to untangle herself from his hug, to no avail —his arms were securely closing around her waist, hoisting her close to his chest. She chewed on her lip, trying to stifle her giggle, letting her fingertips kiss along his arm.

"My schedule begs to differ," she said, a tinge of amusement in her voice despite her best intentions. "I've got to get to work, Barry."

Far from acknowledging her, Barry dropped his head to nuzzle her neck, burrowing his face into the crook where it met her shoulder. A shiver run, almost a ghostly touch, over her skin at the soft pressure of his lips on her pulse. His breathing caressed her skin, his arm tethered her to him, and in a flickering moment of weakness Iris let herself lean back on him again, a soft hum creeping out of her mouth as the graze of his lips on her neck suddenly got a moist edge. He stifled a sigh against her skin, his tongue quick to start tracing the column of her throat an instant afterwards.

"Barry," she hated herself for sighing out his name. It wasn't helpful in the slightest he chose to hum in turn, peppering her with kisses, tracing the hard lines of her shoulder.

His hand landed on her stomach, pressed against the soft flesh beneath his palm, burrowing her into him. The feel of his chest on her back, the gentle slight graze of his skin against hers at his body shifted, sent tingles down her spine and dancing in her stomach, a sudden rush of heat flooded her entire body.

She bit her lip, swallowing a curse.

"I really need to get going," she whispered, reaching out for his face.

She only managed to push her fingers through his hair. His breath stirred against her neck and Iris' back arched, with a mind of its own, when the pressure of his lips increased. The rational part of her brain told her to break the embrace, to slid off the bed and, if necessary, make a sprint to the bathroom. The emotional part of her brain told her to just give in and revel in the sensations coursing through her veins and fluttering deep within her, for as long as she could. Iris West Allen praised herself from being logical and practical, yet, it didn't seem like it then.

She couldn't help but shiver in his arms, his tongue stroking, exploring, tantalizing the skin underneath its moist tender stroke. His binding arm pushed slightly forward as he pressed himself against her, his hips slotting into the small of her back with the shifting movement. Iris gasped another sigh, this time a ragged, needy one, she had to curl and grip her fingers into her palms to physically keep herself from resting her weight on his evident and growing arousal.

"Iris—"

It wasn't until she heard Barry's groan she realised she had been rocking and swaying her hips. Her heart gave a delicious nervous jolt as Barry stifled another groan against her shoulder. The skin his ragged pant breezed over felt as if lit aflame from one moment to the other. She reached up, tugging at his hair this time, yanking the handful of strands softly but firmly, earning another groan that reverberated against her pulse.

A smile touched her lips and she let it spread across her face, pleased, when in came the sharp brush of his hips rolling forward, rubbing onto her skin. Iris felt a flush prickle her skin when his hand meandered downwards, fingers closing around her hip, his breathing had grown even more uneven. Goosebumps rose on her as his breath fanned her shoulder.

"Thought you wanted to go to work," he chuckled, a breathy sound, punctuating the teasing statement digging his fingers into the soft valley by her hipbone, his free hand stroking her thigh.

Iris, heart pounding in her ears, heat bubbling in her veins and curling, unfurling low within her, retaliated scraping his scalp and rocking her hips, more sharply than gently, against his. She felt another, broader, smile threatening to claim hold of her lips when Barry practically whimpered.

"What can I say?" she nearly let out a moan of her own. "You know your persuasion craft, Barry Allen."

His answer was a low growl and easing his hand from her hip, wrapping it tightly around her waist. Iris had felt him growing harder and harder against her lower back, she couldn't help but shiver and hum with pleasure at the realization. He was doing his best to hold back and Iris knew it. She knew it by his shortness of breath and the heaviness of his every exhale, by the relentless twitch and prodding of her fingers on her skin. Her name escaped him in a ragged whisper.

Clearly, she hadn't intended to let things get this out of hand when Barry had scooted over and started kissing her neck. She had meant to put a stop to it, but her racing heartbeat, her flushed clammy skin and the exquisite anticipation tingling her every nerve told another story.

Barry moved suddenly, and she hissed a pleased sigh when he reached down to rub between her legs. She practically leant onto the soft, teasing rub of his fingers, her back arching involuntarily when a wave of lightness started to rise, warm, in her belly. She felt herself pulsing, a living beating heart, under his fingers. Heat rose up her thighs and she clamped her lips shut to keep herself from moaning—

She couldn't help it when Barry stifled another groan against her neck, his hips bucking and grinding against her like a reflex. She thought he'd wrapped her name into that uneven shallow gasp. Her body tottered against her will, to her damp tingling skin, Iris now had to add the moistness of her own arousal shimmering down her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat when, in a flash, Barry cupped her breast, brushing its silky softness rough. He'd shifted behind her, parting her legs a little bit wider. Iris rested her weight on her knees, his arm was still securely wrapped around her waist, and his breathing, laboured, against the soft hollow behind her ear.

His thighs already had a trace of dewiness, radiating a deliciously exciting flush against her lower back.

"Barry, you want me to grow roots or what?" she giggled to mask her own anxious anticipation, caressing his arm with feathery fingertips.

It seemed to be all he needed to let go. All tension melted away from him as he gently slid into her in one slow languid swaying thrust. Iris eyes squeezed shut, relishing in that intimate caress, the whimper building at the back of her throat. And then he paused, she felt the begging wail itching at the edge of her lips, her body tensing around him.

Then slowly, so very achingly sweet and slowly, he pushed further. And it was that agonizing slowness what start to set her body aflame at his every touch, his every shiver, his every move.

Iris didn't know where to lean onto, if his lips at her neck, his hand and its tantalizing rub of fingertips, or the gentle sway of his hips against hers. Heat rose and dazzled her, she could barely gasp for breath. Her fingers curled and tugged at his hair, only managing to increase his warming-up chafe at their colliding hips.

At a lost in the daze, Iris followed the sway, let herself ride the wave of her own building, stirring excitement, relished on the delicious ecstasy-driven lapping at her skin. She arched. Tensed. Whimpered. Heaved. Moaned. Moaned out his name as he pulled taut each and every single string, the rising heat closing up, closing in, to choke her with gasps. Iris rocked back, tried to meet him, but she could barely do anything other than feeling.

The tingling heat rising up her body. The increasing shortness of breath, the burning sensation in her throat. The feeling something was slipping through her clenched fingers as she rose. And rose. And rose. All was heat, rustle of ecstasy, whispers of want, their outcries blending into a same echo as they verged deeper and deeper into the looming exhilarating light-headed sensation, nearing that long-awaited and wanted thrill anticipating almost-completeness.

Barry's arm hold around her waist went from feeble to stout in the blink of an eye, pulling her up and against him. An involuntary strangled cry escaped her at the sudden rough squashing of their skins. She dragged her fingernails along his arm as the sensations flooded her, almost smothering, as she drew closer and closer to the edge. His name was on the tip of her tongue in a silent plea, but all of a sudden pleading became irrelevant.

Her own heart became a drum in her own ears, drumming to the smacking bounce of their converging hips. He thrust harder, drawing in deeper than before. The tremors started, unfurling with every caressing intimate glide of him within her, felt herself tightening around him. Barry kept coming at her hips —deeper, harder, faster. She dug her nails into his arm, tearing a moan from him, needing, wanting him closer, her whole body shuddering—

And suddenly she was bucking against his hand. He nibbled at her lobe and kneaded her nub, rubbing vigorously. And his arm hoisted her up and her lungs were forgetting how to breathe. The flick of his thumb, the smacking of their hips, the pounding of him deep inside her. The searing heat grew unbearable within her, clamping deep into her core.

She came, convulsing, quivering, shaking, with his name on her lips. He didn't stifle hers when he trembled, shuddered and pounded once, twice, stroking deep inside her before collapsing onto her. Reduced to entangled limbs, clammy skin and ragged breathing.

She heaved an amused sigh, sated, as Barry slid off her. That petulant grin of his plastered all over his face when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Iris felt it was pointless to smack him the arm, so she threw her leg over his hip. His fingertips grazed her thigh, a smile edging on his lips when Iris hand brought her fingers to meet his, pads gently brushing and teasing the sides of his long fingers, shying away from locking their hands together.

It was Barry who fir their fingers into place and brought them, interlocked, to rest atop his already fast heartbeat.

"Guess your boss is gonna be mad today too, uh," he chuckled.

The Iris of moments ago would have rolled her eyes at him, shoved him off and slid off the bed. But that Iris was nowhere in sight, for the time being. This Iris propped up on her arm and chewed viciously on her lower lip, suddenly too grateful for Barry's meta-human powers.

Her hand skid on his hips and reached down. Barry's eyebrows practically rose to his hairline. Yet, luckily for Iris, he recovered from his surprise soon enough. She towered above him, smiling a wicked grin against his lips. Now it was his turn to buck his hips forward against her hand.

"I am already running late after all, aren't I?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written explicit smut in... [checks calendar] yeah, years, and that's not a figure of speech xD Ever since I kind of stopped writing in my first language, so this was a challenge to write. All the thanks to Domi who ~~dragged me back to the dark side~~ proofread this and kept cheering up for me ;P This would have never seen the light of ao3 if it weren't for her support and persuasion for me to publish it.  
>  Hope you all have enjoyed the story! :) As always, feedback is always appreciated n_n


End file.
